Romione
by Three-Ravens
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in their sixth year. They almost share their feelings for each other but are too scared and hold back.


"Good morning" whispered Hermione, as she peeped through the hangings of Ron's bed. Ron stirred for a moment and then slowly opened his sleepy eyes. "What are you doing in here?" Ron asked. "You're not supposed to be in the boys dorms and I thought you weren't talking to me". "What would you like me to stop talking to you again?"  
>"No but-" Ron didn't finish the sentence, "where's Harry anyway?" asked Ron changing the subject.<br>" Harry went to Hogshead with everyone else". Hermione took in the puzzled expression on Ron's face, "its twelve o'clock, they already left. You slept in, I suspect you were tired because of Quidditch yesterday."  
>"Oh, and uh, who did Harry go with?" trying to make conversation with Hermione.<br>"He went with Ginny", answered Hermione.  
>"Ginny? What about Dean? Wasn't she going with him?"<br>"Ginny and Dean had another row and I don't think they're on speaking terms again yet."  
>"Oh well I suppose she was a bit distraught?"<br>"Yes she was a bit, but I'm sure she's fine now she is with Harry" said Hermione with a cheeky grin.  
>"What's that sup-"<br>"nothing" interjected Hermione not wanting to take that topic any further.

"Uhh, want to come sit with me?" Ron said awkwardly.  
>"I would love to," answered Hermione, with a small, embarrassed grin. Ron pushed himself up into a sitting position in his bed, crossing his legs. He pushed the checkered doova back as Hermione sat on the end of Ron's bed. "You can come a bit closer than that Hermione, I wont bite." Ron said, laughing. Hermione grinned and slid closer, till she was sitting right next to him. Ron stared at Hermione for a few seconds until she abruptly looked up at him, "Ron, why are you going out with Lavender?" Hermione suddenly asked.<br>"Oh, uhh well -" Ron started but didn't know what to say.  
>"I suppose you love all the snogging?" Hermione said, staring right at him.<br>"What? No. Well yeh, but that's not why!" replied Ron.  
>"Then why?" demanded Hermione.<br>"Well I dunno, she's the only girl that's ever been interested in me and-"  
>"that's not true!" said Hermione cutting Ron off.<br>"What? Are you saying..?"  
>"Ron, you have always known how fond I am of you and you know that I fancy you!" Ron looked at Hermione startled, he had known there had been something there once upon a time but he never thought she would still fancy him. Hermione suddenly realized she had said way too much and back tracked, "I meant fancied, not fancy. I don't still fancy you." Hermione said quickly. Ron continued to stare at her. He knew she would never admit it, and Ron knew that if this was going to go anywhere he would have to be the one to make the move. He leaned in towards her, without thinking about what he was doing. Hermione knew what was about to happen and she desperately wanted to let it happen but she knew that she couldn't let it. Ron's face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath. His lips were about to touch hers when she pulled away slightly. "What is it?" asked Ron confused. Hermione moved her head around so that her lips were almost touching his ears.<br>"I'm s- sorry, I d- don't fancy you Ron." Hermione forced it out of her mouth. She knew she could never tell Ron how she truly felt. Ron pulled away quickly and looked at her, his ears going red, "but I thought.." Hermione got up of the bed quickly and left the room without a backwards glance at Ron. Ron sat on his bed, looking down at his feet. He felt so stupid. How could he have thought that someone like Hermione would ever fancy him?

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Won Won? Ronnikins? Where are you?" Ron was not in the mood to be snogged by a girl that quite frankly, he had no feelings for. And after what had just happened, he didn't really want to talk or see anyone, let alone Lavender. All of a sudden the door burst open and Lavender ran through the door, "Won Won, there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere. What have you been doing all this time?" Lavender asked Ron, as she slid next to him in the same spot Hermione had been sitting in not five minutes before.  
>"Oh just sleeping and stuff" Ron answered nervously. All of a sudden Lavender jumped on top of him and started to snog him with such fierce Ron banged his head on the wall. "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry about befor-" Hermione had come back into Ron's room to find lavender and him snogging. "Oh, I can see that you're uhh, busy." Hermione walked back out of the room just as fast as she come in.<br>"No wait Hermione, its not what-" But Ron didn't finish what he was saying as Hermione had already left and Lavender was looking at him with a confused expression.  
>"What was <em>she <em>doing here?" demanded Lavender meanly.  
>"Oh, uhh I dunno", Ron lied. Lavenders expression changed from confused and mean to happy and flirty.<br>"Okay!" she replied as though nothing odd had just happened.

Ron had told Lavender that he had to go to the library to do his charms essay, but he had only said this to get rid of her and plus, he wouldn't dare go into the library in case he ran into Hermione. Harry came into the common room where Ron had been playing wizards chess against himself. "Hey Ron, sorry I left without you, Hermione said not to wake you. Are you okay?" Harry added after he saw the gloomy expression Ron was wearing.  
>"Oh yeh I'm fine," answered Ron half-heartedly.<br>"Uhh okay. Does Hermione have anything to do with your bad mood?" asked Harry. "What makes you think that?" asked Ron nervously.  
>"Well I bumped into her when I was walking back to the castle from Hogsmead and she had been crying. I asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me."<br>"Well how am I supposed to know what's got her wand in a knot?" Ron snapped at Harry. He wasn't going to tell Harry the full story. "Okay, calm down," Harry replied, not wanting to start a fight with Ron. "Do you want me to play with you?" Harry indicated to the wizard chessboard.  
>"Uhh no I'm going to go down to the lake now", said Ron getting up from the uncomfortable chair he had been sitting in, "I'll see you at dinner Harry" Ron added as he left the common room through the portrait hole.<p>

Ron felt awful the rest of the night and couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He couldn't believe that they had almost kissed, and then he just went and snogged Lavender. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to think Hermione would actually fancy him. He had messed everything up with Hermione and he knew that she would not be speaking to him anymore. This made him feel awful.


End file.
